Sabovia
Sabovia, officially the Principality of Sabovia (Welsh: Tywysogaeth Sabofia) is a landlocked sovereign state with limited recognition located in Western Europe, within the United Kingdom. Sabovia's capital city is Capital Territory. The de jure official language is English; however, Welsh is recognized as a national language. The country lies within the north temperate zone, and has a changeable, maritime climate. History The Sabovian nation was founded on May 22nd, 2012 by David Creed (who'd later style himself as HIM Prince Andrew I, Lord of Wigmore), the main purpose of Sabovia was to preserve a local green belt area near Creed's house, caused after rumors of an unidentified building company requesting planning permission to construct two hundred houses on the land. The nation was known at that time as the Union of Smallia, originally founded as a self-governing territory of the United Kingdom. During March 2013, The nation was declared the "Principality of Sabovia". Sabovia officially declared it's independence on April 1st, 2013; the declaration was sent to the Tetbury Town Council and signed by HIM Andrew I, however the Imperial Government of Sabovia reported that a reply from the town council was never received, this caused the Imperial Government to assume that the United Kingdom had no problem with Sabovia's foundation or claims. Culture Sabovia along with the People's Republic of China celebrates the New Year using the Han calendar instead of the Gregorian calendar, despite the fact that Sabovia has a population of 0% Han Chinese ethnicity. Events in nearby the town of Tetbury include Woolsack Day, held on the last Bank Holiday in May, famous for the races and street fair. A flower show is held at the recreation ground. The first "Tetbury Fiesta" was held on the recreation ground in July 2008, and has become an annual event. Tetbury Music Festival is held in early October. Media and Entertainment January 2014, the Government of Sabovia launched a YouTube news programme centered on the subject of Sabovian events, entitled "Sabovia with Rochelle", sometimes incorrectly spelt as "Sabovia with Rochell" that starred voice actress Rochelle Chiang. March 2014 it was announced on a special audio version of "Sabovia with Rochelle" that the show would be getting a revamp, such as a new title card, graphics, etc. Politics and Government Sabovia is unofficially a single-party state, with the Democratic Party being the sole political party (although politicians do run as independent), although there is one political party, there are no laws stating that a new political party cannot be created. Sabovia is an absolute monarchy, however the nation has some democratic elements. For example, a politician must be elected into the National Assembly, however the Monarchy have the power to appoint, approve and fire Ministers. The Principality has a Chief Minister who according to the "Laws and Basis of the Principality of Sabovia" act serves as acting Head of the Government until the monarch's sixteenth birthday. Geography Sabovia is a sovereign state, with 5 territories, located north-east of the British township of Tetbury. The nation is enclaved by the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Sabovia has an estimated area of 2.281 km (1.41734769 miles) making Sabovia the third smallest country in the world. Sabovia lies within the north temperate zone, and has a changeable, maritime climate. References Category:Sabovia Category:Founded in 2012 Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Secular micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Sabovian